Je vis pour vous, je désire vous
by WithoutAGhostOnTheWalls
Summary: Tres de las cosas que Mimi ama de Matt y una de las cosas que Yamato ama de Mimi. One Shot. Mimato.


**NOTAS: Esto resulto en una mezcla de haber leído poesía y el deseo de escribir algo más abstracto. Quien mejor para intentarlo que con la OTP que me persigue desde mi infancia. Además algo de Mimato Fluff e intento de Angst no le hace mal a nadie.**

I.

Ella amaba su respiración. Y la variación de velocidad y duración de esta.

Lo apresurada y áspera que lograba sentirla cuando los cuerpos de ambos se conectaban. Dejando un enredo de caricias y besos a su paso. Y la perfecta combinación que creaba esta con sus mejillas enrojecidas cada vez que ella decidía que sería divertido susurrarle cosas sucias en sus oídos.

Lo ligera y eternamente lenta que podía ser cuando dormía sin tener pesadillas. En muchas ocasiones en mitad de esas noches que prefería observarlo dormir se sentía obligada a poner una de sus manos encima de su pecho para comprobar el movimiento de este, asustada de que su respiración se hubiera detenido.

Sabía que podía pedirle a Jyou que le enseñara a tomar el pulso de manera correcta. Pero, no deseaba hacerlo. Ella amaba pretender que podía tocar el corazón de su amado, y tener que cerrar sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca, se sentía impersonal. Podía ser estúpido, pero para Mimi tenía completo sentido.

II.

Ella amaba como parecía ser la única persona en el mundo con la que el rubio podía desnudar su alma sin miedo a ser juzgado.

El departamento que ambos compartían era su refugio. Cada muro era como un espejo en donde cada uno de ellos se veía reflejado para el otro con cada uno de sus mayores defectos. Y a veces servía de recordatorio de porque se amaban.

Había momentos en que Yamato la dejaba tocar sus demonios internos, observarlos y analizarlos. Mimi se sentía maravillada cada vez que esto pasaba. La confianza que su novio depositaba en sus pequeñas manos. Ella nunca intentó borrar esos demonios, no consideraba el que estuvieran dentro de él como algo malo. Tan solo era parte de lo que el chico era.

Sabía que el chico era frágil, le gustaba aparentar ser fuerte, pero Mimi era capaz de ver a través de todas las caretas que el rubio tenía en su repertorio.

Eso era lo que los había unido en primer lugar, la curiosidad de Mimi sobre las almas rotas y la necesidad de Yamato de sentirse capaz de poder enfrentarse a todos los demonios que poseía internamente. Así terminaría de estar mintiéndole a Mimi. Quien lo había apoyado y ayudado en este proceso. Mentirle era una cosa que no quería seguir repitiendo.

Ganar la confianza de Matt fue un arduo trabajo para Mimi. Pero fue bastante simple para Yamato dejarse envolver en la calidez que era el amor y protección de la chica.

III.

Ella amaba perdidamente su voz. Incluso aunque el género de música que la banda de su novio no era de su preferencia, siempre era la primera en asistir a ensayos, conciertos y lo que fuera. Tan solo para deleitarse a sí misma escuchándolo cantar y como éste era capaz de infiltrar fragmentos de su alma en cada canción que escribía.

La pasión de Yamato se desbordaba en su voz siempre que cantaba o leía. En esas escasas ocasiones en las que ella era la afectada con pesadillas, su novio para calmarla leía pasajes de sus libros favoritos. Lo arrulladora y profunda que podía ser la voz del rubio cuando leía poesía la conmovía por dentro y hacía función de sedante para sus temores.

No había día alguno que pasase sin que Mimi Tachikawa agradeciera tener a Yamato Ishida en su vida.

A veces a ella le gustaba escarbar en su mente y saber qué demonios pasaba por ella. Yamato era siempre malinterpretado por los demás como una persona simple. Mimi era capaz de atravesar ese muro de simpleza que el rubio solía colocarse alrededor de sí mismo. Y hasta el más mínimo e insignificante pensamiento que pasara fugazmente por la mente del rubio llegaba a ser registrado en su libreta de canciones.

Había fragmentos de ideas en cada dirección de las páginas. La mayoría de las veces Mimi sabía de qué podrían tratarse esas ideas o declaraciones escritas (sobre todo en las que se podía hallar un pequeño tono de romance). Mimi amaba pedirle a Yamato que leyera las hojas de la libreta solo para ella cada noche.

La libreta lo acompañaba a todas partes, cuando esto empezó a ser un problema y Mimi comenzó a quejarse de como la atención del rubio era absorbida por esa estúpida libreta y todo lo que él escribía en ella.

Yamato tomó a la chica y la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras sus labios susurraban pegados al oído de Mimi. "Yo solo escribo porque tu existes."

IV.

Él amaba lo inesperada y creativa que podía llegar a resultar su novia. Ella amaba tratar de descubrirse a sí misma intentando cosas nuevas cada vez que podía.

Yamato escondió una pequeña sonrisa apenas abrió la puerta de su departamento y encontró a su novia usando una de sus viejas y completamente degastadas camisas. Mientras intentaba pintar algo en el lienzo colocado en el atril al frente suyo. Todo el suelo a su alrededor cubierto con hojas de periódicos. Dejó su bolso encima del sillón y volvió a mirarla.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella con cautela. Se paró detrás de ella y puso sus manos encima de los hombros de la chica, ladeó un poco la cabeza para contemplar la pintura de Mimi. Se reconoció a si mismo apenas observo la desordenada melena dorada que el hombre en el cuadro poseía. A la vez podía apreciar las diferencias que había con este Yamato, el de Mimi y consigo mismo. La chica en el retrato le había dado el principal foco de atención a sus ojos. Las pinceladas azules que su novia había utilizado en la zona de los ojos eran violentas, como si hubiese tratado de desgarrar el lienzo. Pero sin embargo el Yamato del retrato poseía una de las sonrisas más gentiles que nunca había visto en otra persona que no fuera Mimi.

"Según lo que leí en Internet, para los pintores principiantes es mejor que se dejen llevar por las pinceladas, que estas demostraran tu verdadera intención de lo que quieras de que se trate su obra. Y puedo decir que no estoy sorprendida que estas mismas me hayan llevado a ti." Comentó la chica mientras se pasaba el dorso de su mano por su cara dejando un rastro de oleo en su mejilla. La observó con determinación descubriendo otras manchas en su cuello y otra ubicada en su escote.

Esperó a que Mimi pusiera en su lugar los utensilios que había ocupado para ponerse en frente de ella y desabrochar la camisa que le pertenecía. La chica no se inmuto cuando la camisa cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Dejándola parcialmente desnuda en frente de su novio. El chico se acercó a ella y dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro, para solo retirarse segundos después. "Será mejor que te limpiemos, hueles a oleo. Es desagradable." Y sin ninguna palabra la condujo a la tina que especialmente habían requerido cuando compraron el departamento la primera vez.


End file.
